


Igoris

by Rumpeltyltskyn



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Banter, Diplomacy, Doctors & Physicians, original alien race
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-13 00:44:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9098050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rumpeltyltskyn/pseuds/Rumpeltyltskyn
Summary: McCoy and Spock negotiate with a race of aliens who hold doctors in high regard.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TekeoMiona](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TekeoMiona/gifts).



> Written as a request for my friend to motivate them into writing something for me. Please, bare in mind that this is my first Star Trek fic.

"I don't see why I'm here and not the captain."

There was a familiar grumble in Leonard's voice, an almost ever-present annoyance at the universe and all its occupants.

Mr. Spock and Dr. McCoy stood in front of a peculiar door in their near-matching dress uniforms, McCoy looking distinctly displeased in contrast to his Vulcan associate's controlled-- though perhaps minutely amused-- expression. The door they waited by was quite unusual, and the doctor failed to comprehend why any race would want doors that hinged at the bottom like a drawbridge. He had almost been squashed by one of the damn things when he had first arrived.

"Igorians highly value medical professionals, Doctor," Spock explained. "Which is likely the reason they are so far beyond the Federation in medical advancements. They demand to speak with a physician to negotiate further communication with their species."

"I'm a doctor, Spock, not a diplomat," McCoy grumbled. 

"It is for that reason the captain convinced their representatives to allow me to accompany you," Spock said. "I simply hope your limited medical knowledge does not disappoint such a knowledgeable people."

McCoy narrowed his eyes, glancing at the science officer and rolling up on his toes. Spock would probably argue that Vulcans can't be smug-- it was a human characteristic-- but McCoy knew better, and he wanted to wipe that look right off of Spock's face. "Should I take the time to remind you that my 'limited medical knowledge' has saved your green-blooded behind on more than one occasion?"

Spock raised a brow but didn't respond. It was then that the door opened towards them, causing McCoy a slight start as it swung down mere inches from his face. He quickly regained his composure as three petite aliens stepped through the doorway towards them. McCoy's irritation ebbed slightly at their appearance. He had seen them before, of course, but he was still struck by how... _adorable_ , they were. The Igorians were humanoid but small; the tallest he had seen couldn't have been any more than five feet tall, but their ears stretched several inches higher then their head. Their skin was covered in soft-looking, almost _sparkly_ black fur that made them look almost like walking swaths of the night sky. Big, bright eyes were the prominent features on their round faces, ranging in color from gold to violet, and long prehensile tails curled behind them.

They were awfully hard to stay mad at. 

Spock offered them a slight bow that McCoy quickly copied. The three Igorians mirrored the bow.

"It is an honor to meet you, Dr. Leonard McCoy," one said. They were slightly taller than the other two, with striking amber eyes. "I am Representative Cuahni Eal."

"The honor is mine, Representative," McCoy said with a smile. "I look forward to our people sharing knowledge with each other. We have much to learn from one another."

Cuahni nodded once before directing their eyes to Spock. "And it is a pleasure to meet you, Commander Spock, as well. My assistant, Aulauni Segt," they motioned to the emerald-eyed Igorian to their right, "is a student of xenomedical history. Our knowledge of Vulcan is severely limited, perhaps you could share some information with her after the conclusion of the meeting."

Spock nodded. "I'm sure you will find Vulcan medical practices to be quite proficient," he commented.

Smiles crossed the faces of all three Igorian. "Come now," Cuahni started, turning around. "The meeting will commence shortly."

McCoy and Spock followed the Igorians down a short, ornate hallway to another door. Leonard made a point of standing further away from this one, which earned a look and quirked brow from Spock. It swung open, revealing a room as lavishly decorated as the hall. Inside, six other Igorians were already seated around a long, oval table with seats enough left for the remaining Igorians and the Federation officers.

They took their seats and engaged in polite introductions, as was customary among the native species. The head of the summit was their Chief of Interplanetary Affairs, Uwela Eko. Another main player was an older, scarred fellow who was a general of the Igorian army-- a main player in liberating their planet from Klingon rule several years ago. McCoy was impressed, but surprised. He had difficulty picturing the dainty aliens as soldiers.

It was clear from the start that Zishti Wai, the Igorian general, was rather against associating with the Federation. It wasn't an uncommon issue they ran into. The Klingons had a tendency of turning people off to dealing with outsiders. But with the promise of vast medical advances on the line, it was rubbing McCoy the wrong way.

"General Wai," McCoy started, "I understand your reservations, but the Federation is only interested in sharing knowledge and technology. We aren't Klingons. They weren't interested in your medical advances because they let their sick and injured die! I can assure you, healing people is very important to the Federation. It's certainly very important to me!"

"Doctor, I don't think emotional outbursts are the best way to gain the Igorian's trust," Spock warned levelly.

The Igorians fell silent, a sharp contrast to the bubbly chatter that had abounded a moment earlier, and McCoy withheld a scathing reply. "I apologize, General," he offered instead, fearing he had offended the alien.

There was a pause that left Leonard growing increasingly anxious. The general's tail twitched, and McCoy's heart sank. If he had messed this up, he would never live it down. Not to Spock, anyway. "No need, Dr. McCoy," Wei finally said, offering a small grin that showed a flash of sharp teeth. The chief medical officer was suddenly finding it easier to accept this being as a warrior. "I appreciate your passion. It is as important in a physician as their knowledge."

McCoy shifted, a bit surprised but pleased. He spared a pointed look at Spock who just offered the Vulcan equivalent of a shrug.

"So, Dr. McCoy," Chief Uwela started, "if we were to entertain exchange between the Igoris Consolidation and the Federation, what might we gain from the situation?"

"I think, Commander Spock is a bit more qualified for that specific information," McCoy admitted, turning to the Vulcan officer. He stifled a bit of surprise-- he hadn't expected his outburst to be the segway to their negotiation. "Go ahead, Spock. And remember, they appreciate passion." It was McCoy's turn to be smug, and he wasn't about to pass up the opportunity.

Spock let out a small sigh at the doctor's comment but nodded to the Igorians. "Had I known the effect this would have on your ego," he started, just loud enough for McCoy to hear, "I would have requested Dr. M'Benga be sent instead."

McCoy just smirked at the comment as Spock started into an explanation of some of what the Federation had to offer Igoris. The doctor occasionally piped up to elaborate on their current state of medical technology, but they had very little that the Igorians didn't.

General Wai seemed quite interested in the protection the Federation could provide, and by the conclusion of the meeting, McCoy was optimistic. When he and Spock made their way back down the hall they had come in from, Leonard was grinning ear-to-ear.

"Quite a reasonable people, don't you think, Spock?" he said cheekily.

"Quite, Doctor," Spock responded. "I foresee a very beneficial relationship developing between the Federation and the Consolidation."

"It's awfully refreshing to meet a race that so rightly appreciates my profession," McCoy said. "You could learn a bit from them. I mean, is only _logical_ to respect the trained medical officer that's responsible for your health and wellbeing, right, Spock?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at the Vulcan with a smirk. 

"I suspect that after today, you will have enough self-respect for the both of us," Spock answered matter-of-factly, pulling out his communicator. Before McCoy could respond he hailed the enterprise, getting a response from their captain.

" _Well, Mr. Spock, how did the summit go?_ " Jim Kirk's voice came through the device.

"Despite Dr. McCoy's lack of experience in such things, we seem to have been quite successful, Captain," Spock reported.

McCoy crossed his arms over his chest. "Are you going to tell him how my illogical emotional outburst won over their general's support?"

"It's fascinating, Captain," Spock added. "The doctor seems to be enjoying himself-- though I fear the effect this planet is having on his ego will make his presence quite insufferable for the foreseeable future."

" _I suppose you'll have to learn to deal with it, because I've been instructed by Starfleet that you and McCoy are to remain on the planet until we have a definite answer on the Igorian's cooperation._ "

Spock almost audibly sighed. "Aye, Captain," he responded levelly. He signed off and clicked the communicator closed.

McCoy rolled up on the balls of his feet, grinning. "Well, Spock, looks like we've gotta stick around. I'll try not to be too insufferable." He shrugged. "Besides, you've promised Miss Aulauni Segt to tell her all about Vulcan medical history. I'm sure I'm not the only one who will have their ego boosted a bit today."


End file.
